Harry Potter and The New student
by Pippin the Hobo
Summary: Harry Potter and The New Student, Pg 13 for sexual content. OH BABY. and some cursing maybe.
1. The New Kid

Harry Potter and the New Student By: Robyn A. Meyer  
  
Chapter 1: The New Kid.  
  
"Firs' years come over here please!" yelled Hagrid.  
  
"Another year, another load of first year brats." Ron commented. Hermione slapped him on the arm.  
"You were a first year at one point in time Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"But now we're sixth years and no one really cares about the babbling first years."  
  
Harry just ignored them and continued to walk towards the castle when he spotted a new student among the sixth years. He tugged on Ron's arm repeatedly and eventually got his attention by slapping him across the back of his head. "Who's that Ron?" he said.  
  
"How should I know?" Ron replied rubbing the back of his head. "A really tall confused first year?"  
  
"I wonder what she's doing here. She's really pretty though." said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione strangely and then walked into the great hall and took their usual seats at the tables. They looked up at the bewitched ceiling of the great hall which now was full of brightly shining stars. Harry looked at the staff table at the front of the hall. There was a new teacher. She must have taken Professor Trelawney's position after the stupid bitch Umbridge fired her last year. She was reasonably pretty and long, curly, blonde, hair and big eyes. She was sitting next to Hagrid who waved to Harry as he caught his eye. Next to Hagrid was Snape. Who was scowling furiously at some Hufflepuffs that we goofing off. The row of teachers went on until Harry's eyes met Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Suddenly Albus stood up.  
  
"Quiet students, quiet students, the sorting will begin shortly. As you know the first years are the most influenced students here. So I expect you to treat them like you think you would be treated" Dumbledore looked at Draco Malfoy and his too lackies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Professor McGonagall, please bring in the new students."  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the first years and set the sorting hat upon the stool sitting in the middle of the stage. The hat sang its song and started sorting the first years. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors started chatting about nothing in particular. Suddenly Professor McGonagall's voice boomed across the Great hall.  
  
"I have an announcement. We have a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She will be a sixth year and her name is Brenna Duchman. The tall blonde girl sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Almost immediately it yelled out "Gryffindor!" And the Gryffindor table screamed and shouted as Brenna walked down and sat near Hermione. "Hello." She said shyly.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hermione. This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and that's Ginny Weasley. Welcome to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hermione don't be so professional." said Ron.  
  
"Ahem. I have a few start of term announcements." said Professor Dumbledore. "As most of you know the forest is forbidden. And we have a new teacher among us. Professor Robyn Meyer. She will be the new Divination teacher." There were a few more announcements but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring at Hermione who was chatting up a storm with Brenna. He thought he felt a twinge of jealousy towards Brenna but that feeling went away when the food popped up on the table in front of him.  
  
The feast went on and the chatter was loud and ceaseless. After the Feast the Gryffindors started to walk up to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, who was first, said the password. Discombobulated. And the Gryffindors went into the common room. All the girls were crowding around Brenna asking her all sorts of questions. Finally all the chatter settled down and Brenna walked towards the place where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Hermione said. "We're just playing UNO."  
  
"Isn't that a muggle game?"  
  
"Yes. I came from muggle parents so I understand these games. Ron on the other hand I think is really confused." She said as she looked at Ron who was looking at the cards strangely. "I think I will go to bed now." Hermione said and she grabbed Brenna's arm and ran upstairs to the girls' dormitories. Ron and Harry also went up to their beds and fell asleep easily. 


	2. Odd Happenings

Note: I am leaving off the whole N.E.W.T. class thing because I don't know where J.K. Rowling is going to do with that. So things will go on with the normal classes  
  
Chapter Two: Strange Happenings  
  
Harry awoke the next morning realizing that he had classes that day. He groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. He hummed gloomily as he changed in to his robes and started down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room where he met Hermione, Ron, and Brenna. They went through their day. Bored to tears (literally in Brenna's case). Finally it was their last class and headed off to Potions class with his least favorite teacher and his least favorite person. Draco Malfoy. Just as he was thinking of ways to torture Malfoy they ran into him, literally.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" snapped Ron.  
  
"I am so sorry Ron, Harry, Hermione, and...I don't believe we have met... I am Draco—"Malfoy was getting ready to kiss Brenna's hand.  
  
"Malfoy, I know now would you kindly let go of my hand?" She said as she snatched it away. Grumbling they set off towards potions with Professor Snape.  
"What was with him?" said Hermione  
"I think he fancies Brenna" said Ron.  
"Who doesn't fancy Brenna?"  
"I don't" said Harry.  
"Don't tell me you still like Cho!" said Ron.  
"No I don't like anyone like that anymore." He lied. When he really liked Hermione a lot. He dreamt that he snuck into the girls' dormitory and laid in Hermione's bed with her. They had kissed for hours in his dream. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms. God, he wished he could actually do that.  
"Harry," said Hermione as they walked into the potions classroom. "You are spacing out. Wake up."  
"Take your seats students," Said Snape in a frighteningly cheerful mood. "Today we will be learning the Gaiety Elixir!"  
"Looks like he has been testing them on himself." Whispered Ron to Harry.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor."  
"Guess not."  
"Anyways, the instructions are on the black board." Snape tapped the blackboard with his wand and the instructions popped up on the board.  
Harry started at once with his potion. He put in some water, which was hardly ever used in the potions, then some mouselberries and some daffodil extract. What? was he making shampoo? Harry scanned the rest of the list of ingredients and they were more like what he was used to. He stirred the mixture and put in some canary feathers. Thy burned in the bright pink liquid and Snape called out cheerfully: "Alright students! Put your potions in a bottle and set them on my desk." This was unusual because the class wasn't even halfway done yet. Mumbles could be head throughout the room and Snape was humming gleefully.  
After all the bottles were filled with the strange potion and the students stopped mumbling obscenities under their breath Snape told them to sit in a circle at the front of the room. Naturally, the students were confused by Professor Snape's weird behavior. Snape was now looking at a picture that he had in his hand and he sighed. Then he tucked the photograph into his robes. He lit some weird smelling candle-type thing and set it in the middle of the circle.  
"Okay class, sit cross legged with your backs straight and your chin up. Good job" Snape said while everyone in the class gave him funny looks.  
  
"What the hell is going on with Snape?" Ron asked Harry.  
"I have no idea...but it is sure getting smoky in here" Sure enough soon the entire room was filled with smoke from the candle-type thing. "What the hell scent is that?"  
"Okay, now everyone take a deep breath in through their nose, good now exhale through your mouth. Good. Again." After about 15 minutes of this deep breathing exercise the smoke had gotten so think that you couldn't see anyone. A girls giggle seeped out from the smoke.  
"Wasn't that Hermione's giggle?" Harry said to Ron.  
"Wha?"  
"Ron?" Ron then passed out.  
"Okay class" Snape said while he blew the candle out, they think. "Class is dismissed." The class would normally have jumped up and rushed out the door, but several people were asleep and others were just too lazy to get up. Malfoy, who was seemingly unaffected by the smoke was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, whom he had caught making out. Thank goodness that was their last class because everyone was loopy. They went to the Gryffindor common room where he met Hermione who came up to him and started talking to him.  
"Hello Harry."  
"Hi..."  
"How are you doing today?"  
"fine....you?" they just sat there and blinked for a while and then Harry coughed.  
"Do you have any superglue?"  
"um...no...why?"  
"If you were Scooby doo, would you run from every ghost? I'd bite them, cause they were always humans...and that would hurt if a dog bit you. Especially an animated one."  
"WHAT?"  
"Humping jolly ranchers"  
"Hermi-"  
"Touch my nipples"  
"WHAT!?!?"  
"OHMYGOD HARRY WATCH OUT!!!" Harry spun around.  
"There's nothing behind me Hermione"  
"rabid killer pink fluffy things!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"what?!?!"  
"THEY'RE AFTER US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hermione there isn't anything there"  
"Oh Harry!! Hold me!!" she threw her arms around Harry and buried her head into his shoulder.  
"Okay" he said and held her. Hermione then threw Harry onto the couch and started making out with him. "What the hell..." he thought. Then she ripped off all their clothes and made sweet passionate love to him. Then all of the sudden Brenna burst downstairs, catching them together.  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She screamed.  
"Its okay Brenna come here" and they all made sweet hot love to each other. 


End file.
